Sirius Black no Se enamora
by YeYo Underdog
Summary: A Sirius le sorprende la actutud de esta chica, y se sorprende a un mas cuando ella le revela sus mas grandes secretos... Discleaimer: Nada de lo reconocen es mio... Considerado T por incinuacion de sexo, lenguaje obseno y mencion de violencia.
1. Lluvia y Dulces

Diclaimer: Lo únivo mí es el plot y el personaje de Dulce.

Por favor... dejenme un Review

* * *

Llovía, llovía fuertemente. Eso le alegró el día a Dulce, todos la conocían como la chica dulce que daba todo por todos. Ella era una chica excepcional.

Pero muy pura, muy linda, muy dulce, muy buena y aunque eso la hacía ser una chica de la cual todos le sentían pena, de cierto modo, eso le daba un toque paz, pero del tipo de paz en el cual sabes que en tu vida no va a pasa nada.

Incluso Sirius Black, jamás la miraba, en comparación de las demás chicas que él conocía. Solo los de Slytherin le gastaban bromas. Y además la llamaban Santa Dulce, la virgen de la misericordia.

Y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba ese día. Ese era su mayor problema… los benditos slytherin. En el día de ayer, le habían lanzado un hechizo y ella había salido volando y cayendo de lado, el único problema era que había una piedra en el suelo y su brazo izquierdo quedó impactado por ella. Ahora tenía un gran moretón en su brazo izquierdo, que le dolía a tan solo el rose.

El hecho de que lloviera tranquilizó a Dulce, para ella la lluvia era lo que le daba gracia a la vida. Cuando de repente se escuchó un sonido. Unos pasos se escucharon en el los splash del agua. Alguien estaba por allí, Dulce comenzó a mirar a todos lados, preocupada por que fuera otra broma más. Tomo su mochila en su hombro y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

Se rindió pensando que solo era una ardilla cuando vio a un muchacho de cabello negro estaba sentado en la raíz de un árbol. Ella se acercó a el confirmando que era Sirius Black. Por un momento, aunque ella no lo considere muy agradable, como toda chica en la escuela, tenía sus fantasías. Y Sirius Black tenía su pelo negro y unos ojos grises que mataban a cualquiera. Sin mencionar su cuerpo bien formado, su sonrisa y la manera que se ponía los pantalones: ajustados pero lo suficientemente libres para que se lo pudieran quitar fácilmente en la cama.

- Hola – dijo acercándose a su lado. No sabía porque había llegado allí para saludarlo, y su acción involuntaria le produjo nervios pero los pudo controlar rápidamente. El chico no respondió, la miro a los ojos y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Dulce pudo notar que sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y cuando lo miró bien, estaba tenso. – ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó un poco más preocupada. Las gotas de lluvia caían en el suelo como si fueran de otro planeta, uno más fuerte del que tenían. Tomó una sombrilla de su mochila y se sentó al lado del chico, dándosela por un momento en lo que cerraba su bulto, Sirius la abrió y se la paso a ella, para su sorpresa ella la utilizaba para que ninguna de los dos se mojara, lo que implicó un poco de acercamiento, y eso puso, muy , pero que muy nerviosa a Dulce. A quien no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico con nadie. El le noto que había algo raro e ella. Al ver su nerviosismo y se alejo 

para-brindarle-seguridad.

- Si. – se limitó a contestar Sirius, Dulce lo miró, era obvio que estaba enojado.

- Si es acerca de Patty, Sirius, no te quiero ofender pero ella es la chica mas p.u.t.a. de la escuela y además no sabe contar hasta el diez. Por lo menos tu, aunque seas un… jugador… tienes mucha capacidad mental para ella. Yo personalmente considero que te deberías ir con Gila, ella… - Sirius Black la miro a sus ojos y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración se comenzó a reír.

- ¿Te llamas Dulce cierto? - preguntó con otra carcajada. Ella asintió. – Que cute! Perdóname, es que se me hace imposible pensar que alguien piense que YO Sirius Black me preocupe por peleas de gatas. – dijo como si se fuera a morir de la risa. Reina alzo una ceja y pensó "presumido".

- Ya sabía yo que el famoso Sirius Black no sufría por nosotras – dijo ella, tratando de ignorar su profundo achaque de decirle idiota engreído – Pero no me tienes que molestar… tengo bastante con tu hermano. – Sirius se tranquilizo inmediatamente después de la mención de su hermano. Luego la miró.

- Hueles a frutas. – dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Yo…? Pero si yo no uso perfume de… Ahhhh… tienes un buen olfato. – dijo ella sorprendida, ella le paso la sombrilla y el la miró mientras buscaba en su mochila. De ellas sacó dos ollas blancas. – No hay nada mejor para aliviar un malhumor que mi receta especial. Tiene las frutas que hueles.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- No lo sé, todavía no le he puesto nombre…

- ¿Así? ¿Cuándo lo inventaste?

- El año pasado. – Sirius alzó una ceja y la miro de manera rara.

- Mejor nos vamos a los comedores. – Rara lo miró extrañada. El soltó una carcajada.

- No te preocupes preciosa. – dijo.

Ella lo siguió atra vez de los corredores mirando al suelo como siempre solía al caminar. Sirius la miró constantemente. Ella tenía los ojos grandes y profundos de un color has le, una tez blanca, pero de color moreno y le pelo de un laceo natural, su nariz era un poco grande, pero no aguileña. Ella caminaba lentamente, con pasos cortos y sin mover las caderas casi. No era alta, su frente le llegaba a sus ojos y su boca a su quijada. Sirius se fijo en sus "beneficios", no tenía mucho, pero no era plana, sus senos eran de poca carne pero puntiagudos, sus caderas eran humildes pero bien curvadas, ella en si no era flaca, su figura no le permitía estar flaca. El camino era largo, y estaban en silencio. Sirius se cansó de mirarla detenidamente, pero aun así, se preguntaba por qué demonios una chica había salido de la nada para tratar de ayudarlo, con una receta rara de fresas. Cuando llegaron al cuadro de frutas. Sirius la detuvo, y ella obedeció tranquilamente. Pero antes de que el extendiera su mano, ella lo detuvo.

- Sirius, ¿los elfos no se sentirían mal si llegamos ya con comida? – dijo ella preocupada, Sirius la miró a los ojos solprendido. Y luego recordó por que la llamaban encontraran la virgen de la misericordia.

- Creo que lo encontraran refrescante, ¿sabes? Siempre cocinan, limpian…

- Pero… les encanta hacer eso… ella le dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Siempre piensas en todo, no? – preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza. Sirius respiro profundamente sin preocuparse mucho pero tratando de ser amable con la chica. – No te preocupes – le dijo sonriente, convenciéndola. Dulce, insegura, le sonrió.

Sirius Black extendió su mano a una pera en el cuadro le hiso cosquillas, y se abrió una puerta, cuando Dulce comenzó a entrar por ella, se sorprendió por la cantidad de elfos domésticos que había. Sirius la miró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se comenzó a mover cuando este le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, y sin quitarle la mano, la guiaba a una mesa solitaria donde no había casi elfos. Sirius se sentó y ella también, se miraron por un momento y para su asistencia vino un elfo domestico. Tenía los ojos grandes y una gran sonrisa, que se notaba no importa su fealdad.

- Tráeme dos cucharas. – le dijo Sirius al elfo mientras ella sacaba las dos ollas. Cuando Dulce le paso el suyo el notó que estaba frío. Cuando lo abrió, vio que se veía muy bonito. Primero era una capa de una crema que sabía dulce llena de pequeñas bolas de un color verde, fresas, pedasos de guineo, pedazos de piña, etcétera… En el centro, había el dibujo de un yin yang y los puntos que veía, eran chocolates.

- Dulce, explícame el plato.

- Claro, en el medio hay una figura abajo a, la mitad de esta es un bizcocho de vainilla y otro un bizcocho de chocolate. El resto de la olla también esta dividida. Aunque todo este cubierto por la misma crema. En la izquierda arriba, yogurt de frutas, en la derecha yogurt de frutas. Al lado del yogurt de frutas derecha, helado de vainilla y al lado de el yogurt arriba izquierda. En la capa de frosty, hay fresas, y fe muchas frutas. – Y con esto Sirius le miró y luego le sonrió, Dulce vio que empezaba por el helado de chocolate Mientras que ella chupaba todo el chocolate de unas fresas gigantes que ella tenía en su plato. Cuando Sirius finalmente se fijo en ella embozó una sonrisa, y la miró con ojos precavidos.

- ¿Sabes? Hay cosas que simplemente no se hacen al frente de chicos como yo. Chupar frutas de esa manera cuenta como una, cualquiera diría que insinúas algo más. - Dulce lo miro serena mente. Mientras el se introducía la cuchara llena de helado de chocolate a la boca. Ella bajo las fresas y comenzó a partirlas.

- Pues deberías intentar, no tener ideas, o ¿acaso, no es suficiente tener ideas de toda la populación femenina en el colegio? Bueno, si no es que te has revolcado con todas. – cuando lo dijo, lo dijo calmada mente, como si fuera natural.

- Sirius la miró sorprendido, con la cuchara (virada) todavía en su boca, la miró aun mas, mas sorprendido de lo que había dicho cada segundo que pasaba. Habían varias cosas en la actitud de la chica que lo sorprendieron mas, primero, la manera en como lo decía sin ningún tipo de prevención al decirlo. Segundo, la manera en la cual se le habían puesto las orejas rojas, tercero, el simple hecho de que se le había atrevido a hablar así, cuarto, la sensación que sintió cuando ella se lo dijo así, porque siy finalmente quinto: La manera en que aunque hablaba de temas "no para niñas" seguía con esa sonrisa adorable y todavía la veía como una, tan pura como una. Había sentido Luego de recuperar el shock. Sirius lentamente dijo:

- Yo no me he acostado con _todas_ las chicas… Respeto a las buenas. – dijo mientras le sonreía ¿significaba eso que el no iba a tratar nada con Dulce? Al menos eso Dulce pensó y se sintió más segura.

- Bueno, pero tienes que admitir que por lo menos medio colegio. – Sirius la volvió a mirar confundido. Y alzó una ceja

- Umm… tienes que mirar ciertas cosas. Nunca he citado con una de primero, ni con una fea, he citado a unas cuantas nerds por pena, pero nada mas. Las de defensiva alta las ignoro, las machuas cualifican como feas, las bichas he citado a muchas, pero la mayoría son muy inmaduras. Las puras, como tu preciosa, se respetan. Las dramáticas son súper inmaduras, aun así he citado a muchas. Normalmente no me las llevo a la cama, al menos que ya no pueda mas, y sepa que ella tampoco. Así que principalmente me dedico a meterles mano en un callejón oscuro. –

Dulce, era ahora la callada. Al principio pensó en decirle egoísta, presumido, idiota, y puto. Pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, además, estaba demasiado hipnotizada por sus ojos. Sirius se había dado cuenta de eso, y parpadeaba lenta y repetidamente. Sin saber si era porque quería que los dejara de mirar, quería que los mirara o si lo hacía involuntariamente por el hecho de le había explicado a la chica su vida "privada". Así que la miro de arriba para abajo, como si buscara algo en ella.

- ¿Sabes? Hablando de vida intima. ¿Eres virgen? – Dulce por poco se ahoga con la fresa, Sirius sonrió – Ósea, te ves lo suficiente pura, pero, tu cuerpo, tus ojos, dicen lo contrario. – Dulce se intentó recuperar de la tos pero por un momento no pudo. Esperó su respuesta sabiendo que la pregunta había sido la clave que necesitaba para hacerla sentir lo que le hizo pasar a él.

Dulce se quedó callada. Sin saber que contestar, pero él, esperaba paciente.

- No, no soy virgen. – Sirius se quedó intacto. Por cierta razón, Dulce se lo había contado a él, a él, Sirius se esperaba un "PUES CLARO QUE LO SOY" y esto le sorprendió mucho. Por algún motivo, tenía más de mil preguntas. Luego la miró, era obvio que le había confesado algo grande.

Era raro… pero, de repente le dio pena, de repente, se sintió como si la conociera, de repente, ya no estaba pendiente a sus "beneficios", okey aquella última era mentira, Sirius Black siempre se fijaba en los "beneficios". De repente, la quería hacer suya. Dulce, se había quedado pálida, al otro extremo de la mesa.

- No me esperaba eso de ti – simplemente dijo. Pero su curiosidad no pudo ser limitada. – ¿Muchas veces?

- Desde los siete, es lo mismo… no te lo debí haberlo contado… - ante esto, Sirius se quedó inmovilizado. – No… te… preocupes por mí, muchas chicas son violadas. – Sirius trato de disimular y tomo otro bocado de helado. Quería preguntar mas, pero la chica estaba tan pálida que tal vez desmayaría. – Espero que te guste, si no te lo puedes comer completo, se lo puedes dar a tus amigos. – De repente le vinó o la pregunta que lo mataba más que todas.

- ¿Por qué te sentaste hoy conmigo? – Dulce rió.

- Solo quería ayudar. – dijo y el no dudó. Era raro, en esos momentos se sentía como si hablara con James, o con Remus.

- Vámonos, te acompaño a la sala común. - y se fueron ambos hacia la misma dirección. Sirius la miraba tranquilamente, preguntándose, como pudo haber engañado a todos con lo de "soy pura", lo único puro de ella era su corazón. – Finalmente llegaron a la sala común.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Por que estabas tan molesto hoy? – preguntó ella.

- Porque habían desheredado a mi prima. – dijo con mucha confianza. – gracias – añadió.

- Gracias – dijo ella, el, la abrazó. De repente, le pasaron muchas imágenes en la cabeza, sin poder ver ninguna de ellas bien. – Se que se lo vas a decir a los merodeadores, pero, por favor, a nadie más. – el la apretó, presionando la herida que tenía en su brazo. – Ouch – dijó.

Sirius la miro extrañado y le alzo la manga de la camisa, Ella se sintió incomoda. Se bajó la manga y dejo que Sirius le soltara el brazo izquierdo.

- Solo fueron los estúpidos de Slytherin. – dijo ella mirando para el piso.

- ¿Qué Slytherins?

- No lo se… - mintió

- No me mientas

- Malfoy y un tal Regulos… - Dulce vio como se le frunció el ceño y se preguntó por que se lo dijo. - Sirius…

- No te preocupes Dulce. – dijo y ella se tranquilizó. Luego le entregó la olla. Y el sonrió. Dulce le dio un mero beso en la mejilla y se alejó. Era definitivo, algundía en los últimos dos años que le quedaban de Hogwarts, ella lo iba a amar, e iba a ser suya.

Los merodeadores, se le acercaron. Extrañados por la manera en que Sirius miraba a las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, de la olla que tenía en la mano, y de conciencia perdida.

- ¿Canuto? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó James Potter preocupado.

- Mañana, habrá gran broma para Malfoy y mi "hermanito".

- ¿Por qué?

- Lastimaron a Dulce…

- ¿La Virgen…?

- De hecho, no es virgen. – sus amigos lo miraron extrañado y el comenzó a contar su historia.

Al final todos se quedaron callados, Sirius había contado todo detalladamente, incluso las emociones que había sentido.

- Canuto, creo que esta chica realmente te gusta. – dijo James

- El verdadero problema es que, tienes que tener cuidado, puede ser que este traumatizada. – ese era Remus. Sirius los miró y se sentó en la cama.

Todo había sido absolutamente raro, y sus amigos decían que esa era la chica, y se alegraron, el no. Quería que ella lo amara, quería hacerla suya. Pero, no quería cambiar como lo había hecho James con Lily.

La mañana a las 6:00am siguiente los cuatro merodeadores, se levantaron con sabiendo exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

* * *

James y Remus estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común. Cuando ella bajó, ambos se pararon y la saludaron. Ella se sentía incomoda, era normal. Ellos la acompañaron al gran comedor y se sentaron en una mesa juntos.

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius? – preguntó esta.

- Se esta encargando de unos asuntos junto a Peter. – fue la respuesta de James. Comieron en silencio, y de repente, Sirius apareció junto a Peter

- Hola – le dijo a los demás inocentemente. Sirius se unió al grupo y sintió un murmullo.

- Sirius tus amigos me asustan. – el sonrió ante el comentario y le robó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sus cachetes estaban calientes y a ella se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

Ella comenzó a mirar a todas partes y de repente se quedó mirando a la mesa Slytherin. El gran comedor. Estalló en carcajadas cuando vieron a Regulus

Black y a Malfoy declarándole su amor a Snape. Todos menos Dulce… quien suspiró un "oh es mi culpa". Sirius la miró y le dio un suave beso, como si solo quisiera acariciarle los labios. Ella se quedó en blanco por un momento, luego agarro sus cosas y se fue de allí. Sirius suspiró, esperaba esa reacción, rehusándose a buscarla, James y Remus lo miraron. El se paró de la mesa dirigiéndose a una chica de Ravenclaw. James y Remus suspiraron.

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado. Dejenme un review por favor y diganme si quieren continuación.


	2. Toponimia

Diclaimer: Lo únivo mí es el plot y el personaje de Dulce.

Por favor... dejenme un Review

* * *

Cap 2

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Sirius en la lluvia, había pasado una semana desde que le había contado a Sirius Black su mas grande secreto… ¿Por qué lo había dicho? No lo sabía… ¿Por qué no mejor se lo podría haber contado a su primo Danny? Por que sabía que Danny lo buscaría para matarlo. ¿Por qué le había hablado así a Sirius Black la semana pasada? Tampoco sabía. Solo sabía que ahora todos los merodeadores la miraban con cautela y que los Slytherin ya no la molestaban tanto como antes. No se quería levantar, se le hacía difícil. Algo le decía que no se levantara, se sentía enferma y la otra noche había vomitado al frente de toda la escuela. Estaba afiebrada y le dolía la cabeza.

Ella no le había vuelto a hablar a los merodeadores y eso la afectaba, la afectaba mucho. Especialmente cuando le había tocado todas las clases con el… y mas aún cuando los maestros tuvieron un plan para que los merodeadores no alborotaran en clase.

_Todos los Gryfindor estaban en el salón de McGonagall. La maestra los mandó a pararse y todos lo hicieron al unísono. McGonagall espero que todos se callaran para hablar._

_- El próximo año vendrán los EXTASIS y nos queremos asegurar de que todos ustedes estén preparados así que para evitar alborotos en la clase, y para su bienestar académico, hemos decidido ponerlos en pareja por el resto del año así que cuando le mencione su pareja acérquese a ella y escojan un asiento. Como cada casa tiene como primera hora con el maestro de su casa, hemos decidido que su pareja va estar con ustedes en todas las clases. – Los estudiantes soltaron un suspiro, Incluyendo el montón de chicas que estaban alrededor de Sirius. Los merodeadores simplemente miraron a la maestra y la maestra los miró a ellos, como si este año fuera un desafío. Un desafío que los merodeadores aceptaron. – Los llamaré por sus nombres._

_- Aarón, Re con Zylis, Mary_

_- Abigail, Greoge con Zorr, Soledad_

_- Berrios, Doll con Zerrano, Sacha _

_- Black, Sirius con Zayas, Dulce _

_La vida de dulce dio un vuelco mientras, muchas chicas se enojaron y Dulce estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que no podía respirar… solo a ella le pasaban estas cosas. _

_- Si te molesta tanto estar a mi lado, cambio de pareja – Le dijo Sirius al oído. Ella tambaleó de la sorpresa. Y lo miró a sus grises ojos. Y se paralizó. Sirius Black la miró y vio que estaba paralizada. James lo empezaba a notar y sonreía. – Dulce… nos tenemos que sentar… - decía mientras empujaba su hombro. Al final ella se manejó a irse a una silla. Sirius se sentó a su lado sonriendo como un idiota._

Ahora le resultaba difícil levantarse en las mañanas para tomar clases. La pareja de James era una sordomuda la de Remus era Lily Evans y la de Peter una chica que sufría de defisis alimentario muy a seguido. Estaba claro, este año los merodeadores se la veían en problemas. Solo a McGonagall se le ocurría ponerle a ella "la pura" con Sirius Black. Era un buen plan para limitar a los merodeadores, sin saber que la estarían hiriendo a ella.

Finalmente Dulce se levantó, sin despertar a las demás se metió en el baño. Mientras lavaba su boca pensaba en Sirius Black mientras, se bañaba pensaba en Sirius Black, mientras se vestía y se pasaba un cepillo por la cabeza, mientras tomaba su mochila. Dulce suspiró, eran las siete de las mañana y habían pocos estudiantes en la sala común. Vio que una niña de tercero se le acercaba con un pergamino en la mano junto tinta y una pluma de ganso.

- Hola – la niña saludó. Un poco tímida.

- Hola – repitió Dulce ayudándole con el pergamino y la tinta, la niña se acercó a ella.

- Me dijeron que eras buena en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. – comenzó a decir la muchacha tímida – me preguntaba si me podías ayudar.

- Pues Claro… ¿En qué tienes duda? – preguntó mientras otros dos muchachos de tercero se le unían a la chica.

La chica comenzó a explicarle todas sus dudas, y poco a poco ellos comenzaron a aclarar. La duda no era enorme, pero esos chicos simplemente no la entendían. Finalmente lo hicieron. Pero cuando miró su reloj ya era hora de ir a la clase de MacGonagall. Suspiró… Y se fue caminando, desesperada por que iba tarde. Iba por el pasillo cuando se encontró a Sirius Black con la chica de Ravenclaw, se estaban besando, ósea, le estaba introduciendo la lengua en el esófago. Dulce no sabía qué hacer, un sentimiento del cual nunca había sentido se apoderó de ella, y lo único que quería hacer era llorar. Se le salieron varias lágrimas pero el resto se las pudo contener. No sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que Sirius faltara a clases… McGonagall quería que hicieran todos los trabajos juntos. Finalmente logró hablar.

- Permiso. – dijo suavemente. Sirius la miró tranquilamente. Mientras que la chica al parecer no podía salir del sueño. Tenía los labios hinchados y el cuello sudado. – tenemos clases… McGonagall… - Sirius alzó una ceja y miró a la chica de Ravenclaw a quien ella reconoció como Britny Vanyty. Le susurro algo y ella asintió Sirius le mordió el labio y ella se rió. Alzo la mano y la sacudió en forma de saludo hacia dulce y ella izo lo mismo, sonriendo (que hipócrita, eso que se la quería comer viva). La miró ir, y luego miró a Sirius quien se estaba limpiando los extremos de la boca.

- Buenos Dias - le dijo, ella todavía tenía ganas de llorar. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Era obvio que veía sus ojos aguados.

- No, estamos tarde para la clase de McGonagall y tú estás besuqueando con una chica. ¿Acaso no puedes esperar hasta el almuerzo? – el volvió a alzar la ceja. Suspiro profundo y la tomó por el brazo suavemente dirigiéndola. Dulce se dejo llevar por el chico procurando de que de alguna manera el no viera sus lágrimas caer. Resulta que la dirigía a los jardines. Luego de que la llevó entonces la soltó y le susurro al oído.

- ¿Qué vez? – preguntó el en calma. Dulce miró a su alrededor, pero no veía nada en especifico, solo gente caminando. – hay gente ¿cierto?

- Cierto

- Entonses, ¿Por qué no están ellos en clase? – Dulce miró a Sirius a los ojos.

- No lo se…

- Porque… es… sábado… - Sirius tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Dulce, y ella se viró para mirarle. Sus ojos grises la mataban. Y Sirius sentía como su cuerpo comxaenzaba a temblar antes de que ella explotara.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo al comenzar a llorar y arrimarse al pecho de Sirius desesperadamente. Como si su vida dependiera en ello. – No sé qué me pasa…¡semelaoasanpreguntandosiestoybienymipezsememurioelañopasadoyelcicegustanomequierey lopeoresquemevienelamenstruaciónprontoynoquieroquemevengaymipadrastroesesunasquerosonoloquierovolveraverenmivida.mequieroquedarcontigoaquímequieroirapuertorico!!– Sirius la miró preocupado e intentó separarla de su cuerpo.

No lo logró. Solo sentía el cuerpo caliente de su… ¿amiga? ¿conocida? ¿Enamorada? Espera un momento… Sirius la volvió a tocar. Esa chica estaba ardiendo, con razón estaba tan estresada. Su cuerpo temblaba todavía y Sirius estaba al cunde del pánico. Bruscamente, la halo fuera de si.

- Dulce, tienes fiebre, te voy a llevar a la enfermería.

- ¡No! No ¡no, no!! ¡NO! – gritó ella, desesperando a Sirius. A quien no le quedaba alternativa que cogerla y llevársela a la enfermería a las fuerzas. La cogió y se la trepó en un hombro siendo herido levemente por las patadas que daba. Gracias a Dios que el alzaba pesas muggles, por que si no la hubiese podido cargar. Todos lo miraron, pero a Sirius no le importó.

Caminó poco a poco y tomo todos los atajos posibles para llegar a la enfermería pero se le parecía imposible llegar a tiempo. Había notado un nuevo síntoma en Dulce, comenzaba a sudar y poco a poco y ya no pataleteaba con la misma fuerza. las cosas que decía las decía sin sentido y sus respiraci;on era sumamente agitada.

- ¡Canuto! ¿Qué Demonios haces? – llegaron los merodeadores.

- ¿Qué rayos crees Moony? ¿Qué la voy a violar? La voy a llevar a la enfermería, no se que demonios le pasa…

- Dejame ver - dijo Remus Lupin y se acercó a Sirius. Ella la puso en el suelo, pues ya casi no pataleteaba.

- ¿Qué crees que le pase? – preguntó Cornamenta a Sirius mientras Lunatico le tocaba la frente.

- No lo sé – dijo Sirius – pensaba que era un día de semana y quería llevarme a clase y cuando le expliqué que era sábado comenzó a gritar que lo sentía y algo sobre un pez que se le murió y de un tal chico, y de que no quería que le llegara la menstruación…

- Ataque de Nervios entonces… - dijo Remus Lupin, Y luego tomó su varita apuntándole – ¡movilicorpus!

- En momentos como este, no olvides que somos un equipo – menciono James mirando a Remus llevarla con la varita – ni de que eres un mago. – de esta Peter rió.

- Cornamenta tiene razón, somos un equipo de magos. – Peter repitió. Sirius sonrió y el camino a la enfermería se le hiso mas corto.

Luego de lo que había pasado las horas se hicieron interminables en la enfermería. Lo primero que ella izo fue obligarla a dormir con la poción de dormir sin sueños. Luego de eso, hiso un movimiento de varita y un frasco se llenó de sangre. La enfermera le dijo a Peter que buscara a un tal Daniel Zayas y le dijo a James que buscara el director. Sirius se negaba a irse de allí y ignoraba el tiempo, el resto de los merodeadores hicieron lo que se le pedía pero se negaban a dejar a sirius solo. Cuando ese tal Daniel llegó, por poco se volvía loco al ver a Dulce. Se le sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

- ¿Y tú, quien eres? – Sirius preguntó y Daniel alzó una ceja.

- Su primo. – contestó el simplemente dejando a los merodeadores suspirar. – ¿Que le pasó?

- Ataques de pánico – respondió la enfermera que se dirigía a ella. Ataques de pánico provocados…ante esto todos se pararon desesperadamente. – alguien tuvo que haber utilizado un hechizo o poción para bajarle los niveles de toponimia. Esos son bastante impotantes para tener balance emocionalmente – Ante esto todos reaccionaron diferente. Sirius cerró los puños, James se tapo la frente con el talón de la mano. Remus se sentó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza severamente, Daniel pateó una la mesa de noche al lado de la camilla y Peter los miraba a todos con un interrogante.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Daniel mirando a la enfermera a los ojos.

- Si, pero lamentablemente la tengo que dejar aquí conmigo, tiene que tomar varias pociones. Aunque les confieso, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer sobre aumentarle los niveles. Eso es con el tiempo, y me tengo que quedar con ella hasta por lo menos se recupere un poco, puede intentar hasta quitarse la vida. Ahora, Dumbledore viene para acá, es la primera vez que tenemos un caso de nervios en sexto curso.

El tiempo paso como si fueran horas, ni Daniel, ni los merodeadores hablaron. Dumbledore había llegado y Verificaba a la chica suavemente. El rosto de Dumbledore se veía pasivo y natural. Ellos, en cambio se sentían nerviosos. Dumbledore los miró, y ellos sintieron que los estaba traspasando con su mirada.

- Tal vez sea porque estoy envejeciendo. – comenzó a decir y se tomo una pausa. – Pero creo que la persona que hiso esto, sabía mas de lo que debía saber al respecto de esta muchacha. Algo que tal vez ustedes saben.

Daniel comenzó a mirar a todos lados, y los merodeadores sintieron un fuerte calentón en el cuello. ¿Qué dirían? Todos se quedaron callados. Daniel negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la camilla de su prima. El chico de Hufflepuff comenzó a acariciarle el brazo a su prima. Llenándose las manos de su sudor, sudaba su fiebre y se tranquilizó porque al tocarla estaba más fría. Sirius la miró y sintió que un escalofríos inundó su cuerpo, quería decirle a Dumbledore lo que le pasaba. Pero una promesa es una promesa.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de la cena… así que les ordeno irse a comer. Hablé con la Señora Pomfray y les dio permiso para visitarla cuando quieran Aunque se les será prohibido durante horarios de clase.

Y con eso fueron obligados a irse.


End file.
